


BIRDY ━━ dick grayson.

by comicsmaximoff



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicsmaximoff/pseuds/comicsmaximoff
Summary: BIRDY | ❝ oh, my love, please don't give up. ❞─ en donde dick tiene que pedir ayuda a la mujer que más amó y lastimó para mantener a su nueva protegida a salvo.[ TITANS AU ][ BOOK ONE | COMICSMAXIMOFF 2020 ]
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

𝐁𝐈𝐑𝐃𝐘  
𝐃𝐈𝐂𝐊 𝐆𝐑𝐀𝐘𝐒𝐎𝐍

𝑎 𝑑𝑐 𝑓𝑎𝑛𝑓𝑖𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❝ 𝑖'𝑚 𝑓𝑎𝑟 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑, 𝑖𝑡'𝑠 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑒  
𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙, 𝑖 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑛𝑒𝑥𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑒 ❞

**ANTE LOS OJOS** del detective Richard 'Dick' Grayson, ver a Rachel Roth era como ver la vieja memoria de una niña inocente que no fue nada más que una víctima de la vida y de las malas decisiones de sus padres. Fue difícil verla tan desesperada, tan temerosa de sí misma, como si temiera incluso de su propia sombra o de lo que su sombra podría hacer. No importa cuanto trató de deshacerse de la sensación de déjà vu, aún lo persiguió.

Dick trató de concentrarse, de buscar una solución rápida, pero la historia no ayudó para nada, en su lugar, lo distrajo y lo perturbó aún más.

Jesucristo. ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Doce? ¿Trece?

Había personas que por alguna razón la perseguían, la mujer que la había criado había sido asesinada en su hogar y Rachel lo había visto, sus últimas palabras habían sido una dolorosa confesión de que no era su verdadera madre. Ahora, todo lo que tenía era el conocimiento de una vida llena de mentiras y que unas personas desconocidas la querían.

Era demasiado joven para pasar por este tipo de mierda y él estaba demasiado jodido como para poder ayudarla correctamente.

¿Por qué creyó que era capaz de ayudarla? ¿Por la simpleza de haberlo visto en sus sueños?

Pero no podía dejarla sola, ya lo había intentado y él mismo había confirmado que había tipos que querían tener las manos sobre ella, llegando incluso tan lejos como para infiltrarse en la estación de Detroit.

Verla en ese viejo edificio abandonado también lo ayudó a confirmar que había algo en ella que no era del todo normal y que no tenía el control.

De nuevo, el déjà vu lo golpeó y lo envió a una época donde él no tenía más de trece años y constantemente tenía que consolar el alma de una dulce criatura atormentada que no podía controlar su propia vida.

En contra de toda creencia y antigua promesa, Dick tomó una decisión.

La única persona que podía ayudarlo era su pajarito, Rowena.

_ó_

en donde dick tiene que pedir ayuda a la mujer que más amó y lastimó para mantener a su nueva protegida a salvo.

❝ 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑚𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑑𝑎𝑦,  
𝑚𝑦 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒, 𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑔𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑢𝑝 ❞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


○○○  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓

𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘭𝘴𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙣𝙖 𝙢𝙖𝙘𝙡𝙚𝙤𝙙  
— 𝑏𝑖𝑟𝑑𝑦 / 𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝑐ℎ

  
  
  
𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝙙𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙮𝙨𝙤𝙣  
— 𝑟𝑜𝑏𝑖𝑛 / 𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑔

  
  
  
𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙡 𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙝  
— 𝑟𝑎𝑣𝑒𝑛

  
  
  
𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘱 𝘢𝘴 𝙠𝙤𝙧𝙮 𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙨  
— 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑒

  
  
  
𝘳𝘺𝘢𝘯 𝘱𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝙜𝙖𝙧 𝙡𝙤𝙜𝙖𝙣  
— 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝑏𝑜𝑦

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
𝐟𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠...

 _david castañeda_ as **diego h**  
 _minka kelly_ as **dawn granger**  
 _alan ritchson_ as **hank hall**  
 _conor leslie_ as **donna troy**  
 _curran walters_ as **jason todd**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


○○○  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆  
mención de infidelidad, angustia,  
lenguaje y violencia explícita.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


○○○  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


𝐀𝐔𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐑'𝐒 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐄  
¡hola, hermosas personitas!  
bienvenidas a mi primer fanfiction

en este sitio de dick grayson ' ** _BIRDY_** _'_.  
espero y sea de su agrado!


	2. 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐎𝐍𝐄

**A RACHEL REALMENTE** le costó reconocer sus propias emociones, porque no era necesario que lo tocara para saber con precisión que por alguna desconocida razón el ilegible Detective Grayson se encontraba terriblemente nervioso y con un deseo sobrehumano de querer correr lo más lejos en dirección contraria a la que se dirigían.

Ciertamente, sus emociones la inquietaron.

Con el poco tiempo de conocerlo, se había dado cuenta de que el hombre mantuvo un extraño control obsesivo en todo lo que a él respectaba, así que ver sus nervios filtrarse en poderosas grietas la llevó a ella misma a moverse a través del pequeño espacio del pasillo mientras esperaba impacientemente a que respondieran al llamado del timbre.

Todo lo que había dicho era que la chica en ese departamento los ayudaría, pero Rachel no estaba tan segura de ello.

¿Qué había sucedido para que Dick casi tuviera miedo de enfrentar a la mujer que se ocultaba tras esa puerta?

Rachel casi cedió ante la tentación de tocarlo y descubrir de una vez por todas a qué se debía tanto el suspenso para al menos tener una idea de cómo manejar las extrañas emociones (o decidir alejarse de todo lo más rápido posible) pero se contuvo, considerando que no sería correcto ni de su incumbencia hacerlo (incluso si a ella también le afectaba).

Los segundos se sintieron como largas horas durante la espera, hasta que finalmente una mujer rubia abrió la puerta. Primero la miró a ella y le ofreció la sonrisa más bonita que Rachel pudo apreciar, luego miró a Dick y Rachel apreció como esa bonita sonrisa moría con facilidad. Por instinto también llevó su mirada a Dick, quien lucía como un ciervo atrapado en los faros de un coche. Su boca se entreabrió, pero de sus labios no escapó ni un pequeño sonido, su rostro pareció haber perdido color, ¿también estaba sudando..?

"Hola, soy Rachel." Intervino con rapidez, en un intento de evitar extender la obvia incomodidad.

"Hola, soy Rowena." Su voz era dulcemente suave y por alguna razón, conocida para Rachel, a pesar de que tenía la certeza de no haberla visto jamás en su corta vida hasta ahora porque después de todo, su madre y ella no habían sido personas realmente sociables.

Rachel trató de apreciarla con más atención.

Era una mujer bonita, su complextura era delgada y era mucho más baja que Dick pero más alta que ella por unos cuantos centímetros, tenía el cabello rubio y llegaba más allá de sus hombros, su rostro era complementado por algunos lunares, sus ojos eran de un bonito verde, adornados de largas pestañas; no llevaba maquillaje así que sus labios brillaban en un rojizo natural.

A diferencia de Dick, sus emociones no eran tan fáciles de leer más allá de lo físico, como la mirada muerta en sus ojos, o la ligera curva en su labio inferior de absoluto disgusto, incluso si Rachel se esforzó en descubrir quién era ella, no había nada que le advirtiera sobre su extraña familiaridad.

Rachel estiró su mano en su dirección con impaciencia, esperando estrecharla y descubrir por qué razón le había resultado tan familiar. Rowena relajó su rostro y volvió a tratar de sonreír, pero sin la misma emoción con la que la había recibido y aceptó su mano.

Pero de nuevo, la amabilidad desapareció de su rostro y el verde en sus ojos fue opacado por un poderoso escarlata que fulminó profundamente su alma.

"Alejate de mi cabeza." Rowena gruñó y Rachel sintió su corazón apretarse con miedo, su boca se entreabrió en un intento por disculparse pero nada salió de sus labios. Se había quedado sin palabras. Jamás le había sucedido algo así.

Jesucristo, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Era por esto que Dick le tenía miedo?

"Rowena, no." Dick trató de calmarla, pero la mirada fulminante también se dirigió a él.

"¿Qué demonios es lo que estás intentando?" Sus palabras fueron bruscas y llenas de odio. Rachel intentó sacudir su mano, esperando que la soltara para retroceder lo más lejos posible. "¿Por qué razón traerías ante mí una chica como ella?" El hombre tragó con fuerza, intentando no sucumbir ante su intimidación.

"No puede controlarlo, no fue su intención tratar de meterse en tu cabeza." Dick tomó sus manos, incitando que la soltara. "Lo juro, Rowena, sabes que digo la verdad, mira dentro de su cabeza."

Rowena volvió a mirarla y Rachel esperó que no pudiera ver que realmente sí había tenido la intención de hacerlo, aunque no de la forma que ella creía. Para su fortuna, lentamente la soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos para mantener la distancia entre ambas mientras el escarlata de sus ojos se desvanecía hasta dejar una vez más el verde.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó. "No muchas veces las personas tratan de meterse dentro de mi cabeza, pero cuando lo hacen, nunca tienen buenas intenciones." Parecía apenada, en sus labios se curvó una débil sonrisa que Rachel trató de corresponder pero no consiguió. Su corazón se agitó con miedo y le fue realmente difícil que no le había importado lo que había sucedido.

Fue suavemente la manera en la que permitió que Rachel pudiera leer sus emociones. Rowena realmente lo sentía, su intención no había sido herirla. Aquello la tranquilizó en cuestión de segundos, aunque su cerebro le advirtió sobre ello.

"¿Row? ¿Quién es?" La sorpresa explotó dentro del cuerpo de Dick mientras todo el color desaparecía de su rostro. Tras Rowena, apareció una chica morena, con el cabello tan blanco que a Rachel le recordó a Daenerys Targaryen, la chica que había visto en alguna serie que no podía recordar, durante su estadía en el motel de paso.

"D-Dawn." Tartamudeó Dick a modo de saludo.

"¿Dick? Ho-hola, ¿q-qué haces aquí?" La chica llamada Dawn parecía corresponder la sorpresa y la incomodidad que Dick expresaba.

"Yo... hmm, vine hablar con Rowena." Dick trató desesperadamente de retomar el control de su voz, aclarando su garganta después de que volviera a vacilar. "Es realmente importante." Entre líneas pudo leer que no habría venido aquí si no lo fuera, Rowena también pareció comprenderlo.

"Sí, por supuesto, pasa." Rowena se apartó de la puerta, permitiendo que ambos pasaran. Rachel no pudo evitar apreciar el lugar mientras avanzaba a pasos cuidadosos. Era considerablemente grande y perfectamente decorado, con dos personas más en la sala.

"¿Qué demonios hace aquí?" Un hombre de aspecto grande e intimidante se levantó con rapidez del sofá, los observó de manera despectiva congelando cualquier deseo de Rachel por apreciar más el lugar, insegura de querer provocar a más personas.

¿Serían como Rowena?

Incluso si no quería hacerlo, era difícil leerlos. Sus emociones eran más fuertes y abrumadoras que las de Dick.

Desprecio. Enojo. Ira.

"Necesitan ayuda." La rubia murmuró. "No hay necesidad de crear problemas, Hank."

"Por supuesto, es lo último que necesitamos." Recordó la chica peliblanca. "Hola, soy Dawn, este es mi novio Hank y el otro chico es Diego, es un placer conocerte, pequeña." Dawn era buena para fingir, o deshacerse de sus emociones lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibida, pero cuando Rachel la tocó, en su mente encontró escenas de Dick y ella en una cama y los profundos sentimientos de encontrarse herida y confundida.

No le extrañó que hubiera tanta tensión en una habitación, con rapidez dedujo.

Rowena era poderosa y Dick temía de ella, él se había acostado con Dawn y Hank debía saberlo por su claro desprecio a Dick.

"Soy Rachel." Murmuró sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

"No te preocupes, cariño, es pasado." Rowena aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sin molestarse en explicar lo que había leído dentro de su cabeza. Dawn retiró su mano con lentitud, mirando a Rowena preocupada pero no se atrevió a mencionar algo al respecto.

Durante un par de minutos, el silencio incómodo reinó el departamento.

"Bueno, supongo que nuestra reunión terminó." El hombre que Dawn había presentado como Diego parecía el menos interesado en la presencia de ambos. Se levantó del sofá, con mucho menos agresividad que el hombre llamado Hank y palmeó la espalda de su amigo. "Los veré esta noche."

"Espera, ¿pasarás por Wesley? Vamos a necesitar un aventón." Hank cuestionó.

"Por supuesto, tengo que pasar por mi hermano." Tomó la chaqueta que se encontraba en el respaldo del sofá. "Adiós, cariño." La sonrisa en los labios de Rowena se extendió cuando Diego besó su frente. Hank y Dawn igualmente se despidieron de la rubia, con el mismo afecto mientras prometían volver por la noche. Cuando pasaron a su lado, Diego y Hank reconocieron su presencia inclinando la cabeza, pero cuando miraron a Dick no ofrecieron nada más que claro desprecio, Dawn al menos trató de sonreír a ambos pero se apresuró en abandonar la habitación.

"¿Rachel?" La dulce voz de Rowena volvió a llamar su atención. "¿Tienes hambre? Tengo galletas y chocolate."

En cierta forma, a Rachel también le costó reconocer que ella era la misma persona que había aprisionado su mano y la había hecho sentir tan inferior en cuestión de segundos.


End file.
